witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
The Ashes of Vizima
|Image = Paths epilog.png}} The Ashes of Vizima is a quest which is automatically received upon completion of Chapter V; it launches the Epilogue. At this point, Geralt's Paths essentially converge; only the absence or presence of certain key players, whose lives have been impacted by Geralt's choices, varies. Walkthrough Having just found out that the Grand Master of the Order of the Flaming Rose is behind Salamandra, the witcher and his ally (either Yaevinn, Siegfried or Triss) head back to Vizima to inform the king. Geralt's path has already affected the political landscape in Temeria (and abroad) and those consequences are mentioned in his exchange with Foltest. Politics aside, Geralt brings the king up to date on what he has found, and is urged to finish the job for 8000 (10000, less an appropriate amount of income tax). The witcher then sets out, still aided by his ally, to find the Grand Master at the Cloister and finally retrieve the stolen Witchers' Secrets. Along the way he encounters friends and allies, frightened refugees, mutant assassins, greater brothers and a zeugl. Notes * Be aware that Dandelion is the last and only access to your storage from this point on. You will have some chances to collect ingredients and potion bases (and find several fireplaces) but no more opportunities to buy or sell. Best to put away gifts and other valuables and just stock up on potions and ingredients. * For the Witcher / neutral path, you have the option of appeasing or further antagonising both Siegfried and Yaevinn as you meet them in the streets. * For the Zeugl fight make sure to use the silver sword as steel does not work despite the susceptibility article saying it doesn't matter. Phases Meeting the King It looks like Foltest made a deal with Radovid, the king of Redania. They want to take control of the situation together. I must speak to the king, protect Yaevinn from being arrested. Maybe news of the Grand Master's betrayal will work... I must inform the king of the Grand Master's betrayal. It seems Foltest has found a new ally in Radovid, the king of Redania. I must tell the king of the Grand Master's treason, but convince him that not all the Order's members have betrayed its ideals. I must inform the king of the Grand Master's betrayal. It seems Foltest is negotiating with Radovid - Temeria cannot take control of the situation on its own. I must tell the king of the Grand Master's betrayal. I must inform the king of the Grand Master's betrayal. Hunting The king promised me 8000 orens for killing the Grand Master. I must make my way through Vizima to the Cloister. I'll find him (the Grand Master) there, and I'll slay him... I must break through Vizima to the Cloister. The Grand Master must die... '' Dandelion Dandelion is staying behind - to compose more of his absurd songs recounting current events. I must go on, hunt down the Grand Master in the Cloister. ''I must go on and hunt down the Grand Master in the Cloister. Civilians and Mutants Mutants and The Greater Brothers Siegfried Civilians Siegfried leads the Order's mutants. He has decided to exterminate the civilian population, and I cannot allow that to happen. I will not let the mutants slaughter civilians. Mutants Siegfried is dead as are all of his mutants, but we must go on to the Cloister. Getting through the streets may be difficult as fires rage everywhere. We must find a safe path forward as fires rage in the streets. Mutants The Order has released its mutants onto the city streets. They threaten humans and we must get rid of them. We must tend to the Order's mutants. The Greater Brothers Siegfried claims the mutants were born of a project pursued by the Order, a project that was to yield warriors called Greater Brothers. It seems they went beyond transforming just a few knights... For now, we need to find a safe path forward as fires rage in the streets. We must find a safe path forward as fires rage in the streets. Siegfried Siegfried and Passage Siegfried lives: Siegfried Siegfried realized that killing civilians is not the best way. So he switched to murdering Scoia'tael... I must tend to other things. I should start by finding a way to the Cloister. Most of the passages are blocked or engulfed by flames. I must find a passage to the Cloister that is not blocked or engulfed by fire. (2000 XP) Siegfried dies: Siegfried Siegfried has decided to lead his mutants as they attack humans. I must stop him. I must stop Siegfried and his mutants. Passage I must find a way to get to the Cloister. Most paths are blocked or engulfed in flames. I must find a passage to the Cloister that is not blocked or engulfed by fire. An Invitation I should follow this man. He may know a way through the building's cellar. The streets are too dangerous. I'll look for a passage through the cellars. The Key Our host claims we can get to the next building through the cellar, bypassing a long segment of burning streets. I must search for the key, which supposedly is somewhere in the building. I must search for the key to the cellar. It's supposed to be somewhere in the building. The Way through the Cellar I have the key to the passage through the cellars, which will save us time and effort. I'll move on through the cellars. A Madman Upstairs we met a man who has clearly had to endure too much... He claimed we can leave the building through the window. According to the man, we can leave the building through the window. Yaevinn :Yaevinn lives: ::I managed to convince Yaevinn that I'm not to blame for Toruviel's death. I think he understood what I meant. It's time to move on. Time to move on, but I sense a fight ahead. :Yaevinn dies: ::Yaevinn died because he refused to renounce his hatred. It's time to move on. I shouldn't linger here, it's dangerous. Time to move on, but I sense a fight is imminent. Knights of the Order Scoia'tael Mutant Knights We met some soldiers preparing for a fight. Apparently there are knights of the Order around. We must teach them a lesson. There are some knights of the Order around and we must teach them a lesson. Yaevinn and his Scoia'tael are dead. The path is clear, we can move on. We can now proceed. The greater brothers came through the inferno. I doubt we'll be that lucky. I must talk to Triss, figure out what to do next. I must talk to Triss about how to move forward. The Sewers A Wounded Knight The Zeugl The wounded knight wheezed something about getting to the Cloister through the sewers. He also mentioned that a zeugl guards the passage. I got a key from him. Time is running out, we must descend into the sewers. Time is running out, we must descend into the sewers. The wounded knight wheezed something about getting to the Cloister through the sewers. He also mentioned that a zeugl guards the passage. I got a key from him. Time is running out, we must descend into the sewers. Time is running out, we must descend into the sewers. Triss claims a zeugl has made its lair in the sewers through which we must pass on our way to the Cloister. We'll have to defeat the creature. I'll have to defeat the zeugl. To the Cloister We defeated the zeugl! We must find a way out of the sewers and head for the Cloister. We need to leave the sewers and head on to the Cloister. The Believers We're near the Cloister, but we can expect a savage fight before we face the Grand Master. We must break through to the Cloister gates. The Cloister Gates The guards lie defeated. I'm almost there. Time to enter the Cloister. The Confrontation I'll go on alone. The hour of my confrontation with the Grand Master is near. I must prepare for that battle. I must go on, find the Grand Master. I'll go on alone. The hour of my confrontation with the Grand Master approaches. I must prepare for that battle. I must move on, find the Grand Master. I managed to convince Triss to walk away for a moment. I could not endanger her and must go on alone. The Grand Master awaits just past this threshold - and he will not go quietly. I managed to send Triss away. I must enter the Cloister before she returns. The Grand Master's Chambers The Grand Master's chambers are beyond this door. The guards possibly have keys. A fight to the death awaits just across this threshold. I must prepare for a fight to the death. Face to Face My meeting with the Grand Master did not go as I thought it would. A confrontation with Jacques de Aldersberg is imminent, the pursuit ends here. I've forced the Grand Master into a confrontation which only one of us will survive. cs:Popel Wyzimy de:Asche von Vizima es:Las cenizas de Wyzima fr:Les Cendres de Wyzima hu:Vizima hamvai it:Le ceneri di Vizima pl:Popioły Wyzimy ru:Пепел Вызимы Category:The Witcher quests Category:The Witcher Epilogue